


[Podfic] Dry Storms

by elrohir podfic (elrohir)



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Post-Mission, Post-Series, Storms, Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 21
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28353681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic
Summary: [Podfic] Vulcan is not a planet with many storms, and Spock finds it difficult to sleep when there's thunder. Jim helps.
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Comments: 6
Kudos: 9
Collections: Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020





	[Podfic] Dry Storms

**Author's Note:**

  * For [silverandblue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/silverandblue/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Dry Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747625) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> me: i don't need to unpack my pop filter, it'll be fine just this once!  
> narrator: it was not fine
> 
> Recorded for Voiceteam Mystery Box 2020, Day 2 Challenge: In Their Shoes: "Record something featuring a favorite thing of one of your team members." This podfic was recorded for silverandblue, whose favorites were Star Trek TOS and Kirk/Spock.

  
_cover art by[fensandmarshes](https://www.archiveofourown.org/users/fensandmarshes/pseuds/fensandmarshes)_

**Text:** [Dry Storms](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4747625)

 **Author:** [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal)

 **Reader:** [elrohir](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elrohir/pseuds/elrohir%20podfic)

 **Length:** 8:16

 **Downloads: (Dropbox)** [mp3](https://www.dropbox.com/s/cx7pjx7wj3vj3x6/%5BPodfic%5D%20Dry%20Storms.mp3?dl=0)

 **Downloads: (Mediafire)** [mp3](https://www.mediafire.com/file/123p9xylo78no8y/%255BPodfic%255D_Dry_Storms.mp3/file)

**Streaming:**  



End file.
